Let's Make A Deal
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: I'm Baaaaaack! What's up with Dean? Will they or won't they get married? You'll have to read and find out!! Review! Review!
1. Will you put money on that?

Title: Let's Make A Deal  
  
Disclaimer: I own them all! Yep. Alexis Bledel and Lauren Graham are my maids. Milo Ventimiglia and Chad Micheal Murray are my manservant's, and Jared Paledacki is my Butler. In other words, I don't own any of the characters or ideas affiliated with Gilmore Girls. They all belong to the WB and a genius named Amy Sherman Palledino!   
  
A/N- I am going to try and explain my idea as easy as possible without any confusion. Alright, the first chapter is before Tristan left for North Carolina for Military school. The next chapters will be a point in time in the future. With the passing of time, the story will progress. Get it! I will not reveal the rest. So just read!   
  
On with the show......  
  
Rory sat in the cafeteria totally drowned in The Great Gatspy. Tristan was over hugging some girl he had broken up with because they weren't 'compatable' anymore, but secretly he was watching Rory. Every move she made he intently watched. He was in love for the first time and he knew it, Paris knew it, everyone in the school knew it, but...Rory. She was oblivious to the fact that anyone such as Tristan 'The King of Chilton' DuGrey could ever be in love with the likes of her. She was clueless.   
  
After breaking from his hug, he walked over to where she was sitting alone at her table reading, again.   
  
" Mary,don't you ever get tired of reading. Those same books get old after awhile, right?"   
  
The rest of the Chiltonites watched him as he flirted with her. They knew he wanted her so badly he would do anything in his power to get her.  
  
" No Tristan, don't those same whores get old after awhile?" replied Rory   
  
" You wound me."   
  
" I would hope that one day you find someone meaningful in your life." suggested Rory  
  
" I like being single. It works for me." stated Tristan with his famous smirk  
  
" Would you put money on that?" said Rory with a sly grin   
  
" What do you mean?" asked Tristan   
  
" Well, you would give up your right lung to go out with me correct?"   
  
  
  
  
" True."   
  
" Well, when we're 30, if your still single and I am divorced or my husband is dead, we'll get married. If your married by the time we're 30, you pay me $100 bucks. Deal?"   
  
" Deal."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that was short, but it's the short beginning to a long story! I hope this story is sooo good that it draws you to the little purple button at the bottom of the screen. Come On! You know you wanna! 


	2. Hello/Goodbye?

Hey Guys. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for the reviews. 13 in one night! That is a record for me! Bye the way, I realize it is a little bit like My Best Friend's Wedding, but the plot won't be the same!   
  
Disclaimer: Didn't I tell you the last time I owned them, and you didn't believe me! Ohhhhh Jared, I need coffee!   
  
A/N- High school is over and Harvard calls. Tristan did go to Military school as planned. They haven't seen each other since the night of Romeo and Juliet. Until now. Anywho, time has passed since their meeting in the cafeteria like I told you their would be. Enjoy!   
  
On with the show.....  
  
  
" I'm gonna miss you mini-me!" said Lorelai trying to hold back the tears   
  
" I'm gonna miss you too Dr. Evil, but as soon as I get settled in I will call, immediately!" said Rory sniffling   
  
" You all set kiddo?" asked Like putting Rory's last duffel in the trunk of her new Mercedes her grandparents had bought her for getting into Harvard   
  
She walked over to Luke and gave him a big hug.   
  
" I'm gonna miss you and your coffee, but mostly coffee. No offense."   
  
" None taken. I'm gonna miss you too." said Luke who was really good at hiding the fact he was sad that Rory, who was practically his daughter, was leaving   
  
She walked over to Jess . He was looking at his feet.   
  
" Jess come on. You've got to look at me sometime." exclaimed Rory wrapping her hands around her best friend   
  
" I'll call you as soon as I get settled in. If I find any great books in Boston, I'll buy 2 copies and send you one, OK?" she asked   
  
" I'll miss you Ror. If bag boy comes to visit, I'll gladly drive to Boston and kick his ass for you." said Jess trying to cheer Rory up. Ever since she broke up with Dean he had been slightly stalking her, again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thanks."   
  
Then she walked to her mother  
  
" Don't do this Ror. We said good-bye already. Just find good coffee. Don't do anything I wouldn't do like sleep, study well you get the point. Just get in your 40,000 dollar car drive to Boston." by this time Lorelai was balling and so was Rory  
  
She hopped in the drivers seat, started the ignition, and pulled out of the drive way blaring Michelle Branch on the stereo and waving into the rearview mirror   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
8 hours, 4 calls to Lorelai and Jess, and 12 cups of coffee later..............  
  
Tristan DuGrey hopped out of his sleek, black Porshe in front of his new house. It was an old, Victorian home on the campus. He was supposed to be meeting his new roommate. He had talked to her over the phone and her voice sounded oddly like... Tristan shook his head. It couldn't be. Or could it? he thought   
  
He put his keys in his pocket and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. He saw a shadowy figure come and unlock the door and open it.   
  
Tristan rubbed his eyes. It was her.   
  
" Mary?!" exclaimed Tristan   
  
" Tristan?! What are you doing here?"   
  
" Well I was told this was my house! This is 1452 Ann St. correct."   
  
" Yes. I thought that was you and then I told myself ' No that couldn't have been him he's going to Yale', but boy was I wrong. Can't you find somewhere else to live besides with me?"   
  
" Sorry, but no it was a struggle to get this house.Let's make the best of it." he said with a smirk  
  
" Alright." she stated with a glum sigh  
  
" Is that a deal?" asked Tristan   
  
" Deal." 


	3. Towels, Cell Phone Calls, and Mysterious...

Hi people, again thank you sooo much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I think by now that you would realize that I own the whole Gilmore clan  
  
A/N- This next chapter is probably gonna make CMM fans drool. You've been warned! They have been living together for 3 months now, by the way.   
  
On with the show.....  
  
  
Tristan had just gotten in the shower and Rory was taking a nap on her bed when the doorbell rang.   
  
Ding-Dong  
  
" Rory! Rory!" yelled Tristan " Somebody's at the door! Rory!"   
  
" Fine." said Tristan to himself wrapping his dripping wet body in a towel and walking to the door   
  
He opened the door to see a cute, Japanese girl standing on their doorstep  
  
" Hi. You must be...uh...Tristan" gulped Lane looking at an almost naked Tristan DuGrey  
  
" Hi. Rory's taking a nap right now, but she needs to wake up anyway." said Tristan " Rory!"   
  
Rory groggily walked up to the door. She was still slightly asleep.   
  
" Tris, did you call me?" asked Rory rubbing her eyes   
  
" Yes. Someone's here to see you."   
  
Rory squealed " Lane!"   
  
" Hey Ror. You never told me that Evil One was so hot. Ror, best friends tell each other when they are living with Abercrombie models!"   
  
Tristan smirked.   
  
" Don't tell him that or his ego will inflate again!" exclaimed Rory   
  
" See Mary. Lane thinks I'm hot." replied Tristan   
  
" Lane thinks every guy within a 10-mile radius is hot, and Tris, go put your clothes on. I get to see you enough like that and Lane is drooling on my fuzzy slippers."   
  
" Rory, I don't drool and Tristan, do go put your clothes on or Rory is more than likely to remove that towel you've got. I would be careful if I were you. She's dangerous." said Lane sarcastically as Tristan left the room   
  
" Hardy-har-har." faked Rory   
  
" Well, are we still on for lunch?" asked Lane   
  
" Lunch. I comepletely forgot. Yes, just let me slip on some shoes, brush my hair, and we'll go."   
  
" Alright." replied Lane   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Back in Stars Hollow........  
  
Luke and Lorelai are bantering over coffee. The same thing. Luke said it would kill her and Lorelai said she would die happy   
  
" Please Lukey. I can't survive the rest of the day. If Rory was here you would give her coffee." whined Lorelai   
  
" Well, Rory's not here is she." grunted Luke   
  
" No, which reminds me!" exclaimed Lorelai as she pulled out her cell and dialed Rory's number   
  
------------ ( This does not change scenes. It means that their is a phone conversation)   
  
" Hello. You've reached Mary and Bible Boy. If this is Rory's crazy mother Lorelai, she'll call you later." said Tristan " And if this is Tris's new flavor of the week, he's probablly out with another girl so you should just give up. Anyway, just leave a message." said Rory   
  
BEEP  
  
" Hey babe. It's mom call-" Tristan picked up the phone   
  
" Hello?"   
  
" Hey Bible Boy. Where's Rory?" asked Lorelai  
  
" She's out to lunch with Lane. She'll be back soon. Can I leave her a message 'cause she has class later." said Tristan in an odd mannerly way  
  
" Nice manners Bible Boy. You learn that at Military school?" said Lorelai smirking  
  
No. By the way, she has yet to go out with me."   
  
" Not surprising. Have you offered dinner, lunch, or drinks just as friends?" asked Lorelai   
  
" No, I should try that. I am also trying to keep her single because we have to live up to our deal. I only have 8 years to go."   
  
" What deal?! I'm confused." exclaimed Lorelai   
  
" During Sophomore year, during our brief friendship, we made a deal that if we were still single when we're 30 that we would get married."   
  
" When there's a blizzard in hell. Then, and only then, will Rory marry you."   
  
" We'll just see about that!" said Tristan slyly   
-------------------  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone and got back to her argument   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, you like? You don't like? Tell me! The little purple button is waiting for you to respond! I pulled a Lorelai and named it Fraiser. Don't ask me why. I'm just weird.   
Speaking of Lorelai, I know the whole Lorelai/Tristan friendship thing is confusing, but in the next chapter I will explain that. I have got a good plan where Lorelai plots to put the roomates together. I know I'm evil. * Evil laughs in the backgrounf. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!*   
Enjoy the Fic 'cause I am enjoying writing it! LOL not-so-dumb-blonde   
PS: Frostedflake- Thanks. I like my name 2. I'll do anything possible to not make blondes like us look stupid and airheaded, if you will. Again thanks for your review. 


	4. Going Home and Crushing Hearts

Hey all you people on FF.net. Thanks for all the reviews. LOL not-so-dumb-blonde :   
  
A/N-It's a week later. Tristan and Rory are on spring break and on their way to Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Luke have finally come to their senses and have started dating. Jess and Paris are being flirtatious but not dating. They will before this fic is over.   
  
On with the show.......  
  
" Tris can we please stop for coffee!" begged Rory   
  
" We just stopped for coffee an hour ago!" exclaimed Tristan rolling his eyes  
  
" Well that was an hour ago, and I can't go another hour without coffee!" she whined   
  
" Fine the next Starbucks we come to we'll stop. Deal?" he said trying to make a deal with her so she would no longer whine  
  
" Deal!" she said enthusiastically, smiling ear to ear like a child at Christmas  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After stopping in Hartford at Starbucks, for the 5th time on the trip, they arrived in front of Rory's house, and they dropped their bags in Rory's old room, and went to the kitchen   
  
" Hey look, mom left us a note" she said   
  
Rory read it aloud:   
  
Hey Mini-me and Bible Boy,   
I am at Luke's getting coffee. Or trying to anyway. As soon as you get settled in come to the diner. We'll talk, and Jess is very anxious to get his book. He says hurry! I really glad you're home, Ror! I love you.   
Love, Mom  
  
  
" Alright, let me grab Jess's book and then we'll go!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Luke's....  
  
" Lukey pleaeaeaease. It's my life support, my oxygen, the only thing worth living for!"   
  
" No. It will kill you." grunted Luke   
  
" I'll die happy buried with my coffee maker and you beside me!" exclaimed Lorelai   
  
Luke blushed. He knew he had to give her coffee then.   
  
" Fine." he said pouring the coffee and setting in front of her  
  
Lorelai took her first sip and sighed   
  
" Ah, liquid goodness. There's nothing like your coffee babe!"   
  
" Thanks. Babe." said Luke kinda nervous at her calling him babe   
  
Just as he had handed her the mug, Jess came marching down the stairs and attempted to walk out the door.   
  
" Where are you going?" asked Luke   
  
" Out." replied Jess   
  
" Rory's coming," That stopped Jess in his tracks " and she's bringing your copy of the first edition Oliver Twist!"   
  
" Alright. I'll stay, but just for Rory!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan stumbled into the diner to meet Lorelai and Luke.   
  
" Hey Bible Boy," yelled Lorelai as he came in the door " where's Rory?"   
  
" She's at the pavilion with Jess." he said with a sigh   
  
" Sorry, but they're just friends."   
  
" I know, but I can't help but get a little jealous." he replied pathetically   
  
" Calm down. I have a plan."   
  
" What plan?" asked Tristan confused   
  
" Oh just a plan I have to get you and Rory together that doesn't involve Jess, Dean, Chris, Brad, or any other guy she has dated or been friends with in the past! I really think you love my daughter and deep down I really think she likes you, but she just needs a little for lack of a better word boost!" she stated nonchallantly   
  
" I'm all ears!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So you like the book, huh?" asked Rory  
  
" I love it Ror, but I love you more!" exclaimed Jess   
  
" Really?"   
  
Rory was confused. She had know idea that Jess had feelings for her. Wait she thought. I thought I liked Tristan? She was really confused, and didn't know why? She liked them both, but did Tristan like her?   
  
" Yeah Ror. I do. I have for a long time, but never really done anything about it. We never really talked about the time we kissed at Sookie and Jackson's wedding the summer you left to D.C. We just acted as though it never happened, but I felt something Rory. I felt spark there. I really, honestly love you Rory Gilmore." he poured his heart out to her and leaned over and kissed her, but this time she didn't run away  
  
Tristan just watched from the window of the diner. His heart being ripped out of his chest, pulled, stretched, stomped on, and crushed into little pieces.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about that. It won't be for long! ( Hint Hint) Well, see-ya L8ter! LOL MOI 


	5. Spilling your guts and Searching for pre...

Hey people! Time for chapter 5. Yay!! Thanks for all your positive feedback. LOL Moi   
  
Disclaimer: Duh!   
  
A/N- I've decided for now that the chapters will not be so spread apart until it gets close to the end. Deal? Bye the way, if you haven't noticed the trend, that question is going to be used throughout the story. Hopefully, if I can remember, every chapter. Hense the name Let's make a deal! A double meaning! Coolidge! Anyways, in this chapter, Jess and Rory are together. ( sorry all you trory fans, but not for long. Hint Hint.) I know Dodger fans are doing a little, happy dance right now! Tristan is ticked and Lorelai's 'special' plan is running its course. It WILL be explained in this chapter! Sorry for the really, really long author's note. In other words....  
  
On with the show.......  
  
Tristan stomped into the diner. Luke and Lorelai realized he was mad. That same old evil Tristan was coming back.   
  
" What's up with you?!" asked Lorelai even when she already knew   
  
He rolled his eyes " I'm gonna kick his ass!"   
  
" Tristan, babe, calm down before you kick anyone's ass!" said Lorelai pushing him to the bar stool " Sit. Have coffee. Enjoy the liquid perfection in a mug."   
  
" Thanks. I needed that." he sighed " Jess is getting too close to her!"   
  
" He's her boyfriend at this point in time, but not for long. I don't like him too much, but Tris I like you. A whole lot. Remember the plan: Push Rory close to Jess, make Jess jealous, make Rory swoon, and then, and only then can you kick his ass. I promise!" said Lorelai   
  
Tristan put on his oh so famous smirk " Deal?"   
  
" I swear." replied Lorelai   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" What's wrong?" asked Rory when she looked at Jess' sad face.   
  
" Oh nothing."   
  
" Jess tell me what is the matter with you? Tell me. You can tell me anything!" whined Rory  
  
" That accountant is getting too close to you!" snapped Jess   
  
" For one, his name is Tristan. Number two, You sound like Dean on a jealous rage," he tensed up at the fact that she thought he sounded like that bag boy moron " Thirdly, he's just my roommate and my friend. We have been living together for months and nothing has happened. You have absolutely nothing to worry about!" she pleaded   
  
" I trust you. It's just him I'm worried about."   
  
She gave him those puppy dog eyes. They were crystal blue. He couldn't bare not to look at them. He could be so mad at her and then she would glare at him with those blue eyes and he was wrapped up into to her powers of seduction once more.   
  
" Alright, but I'm watching him." he replied gruffly   
  
" Fine." exclaimed Rory leaning over and kissing his neck   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Crap Shack.........  
  
Tristan was laying on the couch taking a nap. Lorelai came in and woke him up.   
  
" Bible Boy." said Lorelai softly leaning down to his ear " TRISTAN!"   
  
He fell of the couch. Rubbing his head got off the floor.   
  
" What the? Why would you wanna go and do that!" exclaimed Tristan still halfway asleep   
  
" Jess and Rory have gone to Hartford. I think this is a perfect time to talk about our plan what do you think Trisket?"   
  
" But I was sound asleep, and you have the indecency to come and wake me up. And don't ever call me Trisket. I am not a low-fat snack cracker for women on weight watchers that you can put easy-cheese on top of!"   
  
" Fine, but what about our plan! Remember. You are supposed to make Jess jealous, and all you do is lay around here and eat, mope, sleep, and dream about Rory!"   
  
" Point taken!" he said realizing she was totally right ",but I don't wanna spend my Saturday searching for the lovebirds. We go back to Boston tommorow!"   
  
  
" Come on. How hard could it be? This is Rory and Jess. Starbucks and book stores!"   
  
" Just how many Starbucks and bookstores are in Hartford?" he said sarcastically  
  
" OK, so there are 15 billion give or take a few, but you have got to bump into them sometime!"   
  
" Lorelai Gilmore, you are like a second mother to me. I love your daughter very much, but I am not gonna interfere with her love life and I am not gonna let you do it either!"   
  
" Our plan will work." she said will an evil grin  
  
" And the good Dr. is back!" snapped Tristan laughing at his own joke   
  
" Bite me!" she exclaimed   
  
" You're not exactly Rory!" he said smiling a her   
  
" Tristan DuGrey how in hell do you perfect those little inuendos of yours?"   
  
" It's a gift!" he replied   
  
" I'm sure it is. Now back to Rory!" she exclaimed trying to get him back on the subject  
  
" I am not searching Hartford for her like she's prey or something!" he exclaimed   
  
" Trust me Bible boy. She's my daughter. My own flesh and blood. If you'll just go for it, she'll respond. Go to Hardtford and find her. Confess your undying love for her and she'll melt in her hand. I promise. I even will bet you $25 bucks she will!" she stated   
  
" Is that a deal?" he replied whole heartedly   
  
" That's a deal"   
  
" You know what this reminds me of."   
  
" What?" she asked   
  
" The first day we met. You know her first day of Chilton. Sophomore year."   
  
" How?"   
  
" Well......"   
  
Flashback-   
  
" Who's that?" asked Tristan to one of the guys in the hall   
  
" The new girl." he exclaimed   
  
" Looks like we got ourselves another Mary." he said walking over to her   
  
" Hi Mary."   
  
" It's Rory." she said frustrated   
  
" Whatever. I'm Tristan DuGrey." he said smirking   
  
" Charmed I'm sure." she rolled her eyes   
  
" Well maybe I'll see you in class." he said with his '100-watt lightbulb smile'   
  
" Oh Joy."   
  
" Bye Mary." he said waving and walking into the classroom   
  
" It's Rory!" she yelled down the hall   
  
.......end of Flashback   
  
" That day I knew that I had to have her!"   
  
" Touching." replied Lorelai   
  
" I'm serious! I love her." exclaimed Tristan   
  
" If you love her so much, then go get her!"   
  
Before she could even finish her sentence, he was out the door and jumped in his car   
  
" Wait!" she yelled running out the door   
  
" Good Luck!"   
  
" Thanks. You owe me $25 bucks ya know!"   
  
" I'm counting on it."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? I promise there will be major Trory in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! You know the button down at the bottom of the screen? The color purple is soooo pretty! Come on. Push it. I'll love U forever. I'll be your best friend! Pleaeaeaeaeaeaese! LOL Moi! 


	6. Hook ups and Break ups

Hey Guys. Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! LOL not-so-dumb-blonde  
  
A/N- So, In this chapter, look for Trory! Yay! Also, Dodger fans. I would stop reading as of now! Anywho, Tristan is on his way to stop Rory from making the biggest mistake of her life! Warning: this chapter is very sappy. If you don't like gushy romance, then I wouldn't read it! You have been warned.   
  
On with the show.......  
  
Tristan recognized Jess' car outside a vintage book store downtown. He was scared out of his mind, but he knew what he had to do. To tell Rory that he loved her and couldn't live another day without her. He had promised and bet Lorelai he would.   
  
He parked his Porshe and ran inside   
  
" Rory!" he yelled spotting her reading Emma across the table from Jess.   
  
" Tristan? What in the hell are you doing here?"   
  
She was confused. Secretly, she knew what he had come to do. She somewhat wanted him to. Then she thought about Jess. How would he feel?   
  
" We need to talk." he exclaimed   
  
" Right now?" she said trying to be as quiet as she could. Afterall, people were trying to read   
  
" Yes. Jess could um-" said Tristan   
  
Rory stopped him " Please Jess."   
  
" I'll be in the car if you need me." said Jess upset   
  
"Jess. Go on back to Stars Hollow. Tristan can drive me." replied Rory   
  
" Are you sure?" asked Jess   
  
" Yeah. I'll see you later." she kissed him softly on his lips and he walked out   
  
Tristan, as she kissed him, got a jealous rage over him. He was angry.   
  
" Now. What in the hell made you drive to Hartford and make fool of yourself." she asked frustrated and mad at him   
  
" You." he replied   
  
He knew that was a stretch, but it was the truth. He loved her more than life itself. He always had. Rory Gilmore made him do strange things. Especially in high school. Like breaking into a safe.   
  
" Me? I don't make you do anything Tristan Janlan DuGrey!"   
  
She was mad at him. She rarely ever was, but this time she was.   
  
" I love you!" he blurted it out. He hadn't meant to, but it just came out.   
  
Rory stopped gave him the most intent glare she had ever gave anyone in her life.   
  
" What!" she gritted her teeth   
  
" I love you!" he admitted again   
  
That's all he could say was that he loved her. Other words just could not be formed on his lips.   
  
" Look mister. Don't just think you can come in here and get all 'Sam Malone' on me and expect me to be your Diane and turn to jello in your arms 'cause I'm not. Also, Tristan DuGrey, I have a boyfriend. He's very good to me and I like him a whole lot-"   
  
He stopped her babbling " Do you love Jess?"   
  
" Excuse me?" she ranted   
  
" Do. You. Love. Him? It's a fairly simple question." he said with a smile playing on his lips   
  
" Well of course I like him!" she exclaimed   
  
" No, I asked if you loved him. Which you obviously don't. You keep avoiding the question."   
  
" Yes I do, and you have no right to tell me whom I love and who I do not, and Isn't it obvious that I love YOU and not Jess!" she covered her mouth and began to cry. She tried to stop but failed.   
  
She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and he the same. She cried on his shoulder.   
  
" Don't ever do that again, OK?" she sniffed   
  
" I love you too Mary." he whispered in her ear   
  
" It's Rory!" she said softly knowing it was no use   
  
" I know." he replied rubbing her hair and smelling its' strawberry scent.   
  
" Tristan." she replied with tears still in her eyes  
  
" Yeah Ror." he stated smiling   
  
" Kiss me. I promise I won't go anywhere." she was reluctant at first, but soon realized they were meant to be.   
  
" Deal."   
  
He hadn't kissed her since the night of Madeline's party. This scared him. Was she really going to stay?   
  
Flashback........  
  
Tristan sat on the piano bench. He had just been publically humiliated. Summer had dumped him. In front of all those rich, snobby Chiltonites.   
  
Rory walked into the room to read, but was sadly mistaken.   
  
" Hi." she said sitting down beside him   
  
" Hi."   
  
" That Bio test today was a killer today, huh?" she asked trying to walk around the subject of Summer   
  
" Yeah." he mumbled   
  
" How do you think you did?" she asked   
  
" I did alright."   
  
" How's Bag Boy?" he said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes  
  
Why did you ask about that? Stupid DuGrey. Stupid   
  
" We broke up."   
  
He heard her udder those words and his spirit lifted. He was so happy he wanted to leap off that piano bench right then and there.   
  
" I'm sorry." he lied   
  
" It's alright. He was getting a little too possessive anyway."   
  
" Are you OK?" he asked   
  
" Yeah. I'm fine."   
  
He leaned in and kissed her, and what did she do? Run off.   
  
.........end of Flashbck   
  
They got in the car and began to drive off.   
  
" I'm sorry." she admitted   
  
" For what?" asked Tristan   
  
" For running off. I really enjoyed that kiss. Other than back there in the book store, it was the best I ever had!"   
  
" Oh really!" his 'oh so famous smirk' was there, again  
  
" Don't let your head swell too much, ego boy!" she leaned over and kissed him softly and sweetly, but with more passion than ever had before   
  
It wasn't like kissing Dean or Jess. This was pure and udder passion. It could not be described as anything else. Not one of those someday my prince will come, but I am settling for the time being. No, Rory knew he was it. So did Tristan.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Luke's.............  
  
  
Jess came and stormed into the diner. He attempted to go upstairs, but Lorelai stopped him.   
  
" What happened to you? Did someone shoot Charles Dickens or something?" asked Lorelai innocently   
  
" Lorelai, Charles Dickens died 80 years ago and that low-down, accountant, rich boy stole my girlfriend!!"   
  
" Jess, is that for sure?" she asked   
  
" I'm not sure, but he showed up at the bookstore, said he needed to talk to her, told me to leave, and she did everything but tell me that we're through!"   
  
" Well, there isn't much else you can do is there?" said Lorelai trying to be sympathetic   
  
" We have so much in common, and I love her!" exclaimed Jess   
  
" Well, take it from someone who knows. He loves her too!"   
  
" Oh really." aid Jess sarcastically rolling his eyes   
  
" Yeah he does. Well, I am gonna go home and see if Rory's back. I'll see you later." she kissed Luke and walked out the door   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory sat on Tristan's lap on the couch. He kissed her gently. Rory smiled  
  
" Wow." she said leaning up just so their foreheads touched   
  
" Do I always shock, Mary?" he sarcastically asked with a smirk  
  
" Calm down Bible boy. We don't want your ego to get that big do we?"   
  
" Shut up." he said baffled   
  
" Lack of come back? Surprising." she replied   
  
" Oh you like surprises!" he leaned in and kissed her with great passion   
  
Lorelai walked in to find her daughter making out on their couch with a guy that wasn't Jess.   
  
" Having fun guys!" she exclaimed smiling   
  
Rory looked up from Tristan's lips   
  
" Mom!" she yelled surprised again   
  
" Hi kiddo. Tristan. I'm really happy for you guys, but have you forgotten about Jess?" exclaimed Lorelai jogging their memories   
  
" Oh my God Jess, I'm so screwed!"   
  
" Well, I suppose breaking up with Jess would be the best because I see that you're comepletely happy with Bible boy here, but how are you going to go about it?" asked Lorelai happy, but still worried   
  
" Is he at the diner?"   
  
" As far as I know." exclaimed Lorelai   
  
" Well, I'll go talk to him. You don't go anywhere," she said pointing at Tristan "I'll be back!" she kissed him and went out the front door   
--------  
  
" How in the hell did you do it?!" asked Lorelai enthusiastically   
  
" You owe me $25 bucks!" exclaimed Tristan   
  
" Oh that's right, we had a deal," She pulled out her wallet and paid him in full " you still haven't answered my question."   
  
" Don't you know that all girls can't resist Tristan DuGrey eventually, even Rory!"   
  
" Rory's different." said Lorelai cooly   
  
" Hell yes. Rory's different from any other person I have ever met or dated."   
  
" So you've got some explaining to do!" she replied   
  
" I know." he said thinking and missing Rory's touch   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Please try and understand. You're like my brother and my best frind we were never meant to be. I hate to tell you this, but Tristan and I were. It's just that I love you only as a friend not as something more. I thought I did, but I don't. Tristan helped me see that. Please say you can still be my best friend. You always were!" she exclaimed trying not to make Jess to angry  
  
" Right. So, you break up with me to go out with rich boy and you still wanna be friends!" said Jess sarcastically   
  
" I would prefer if we could get through this without any sarcastic remarks. Can you do that Jess?" she snapped   
  
" I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." he stated rolling his eyes   
  
" Try harder, and you know what. My mom was right. You are an insesitive, city boy punk!" she yelled   
  
" Well, you're a too smart for your own good, Jane Austin wannabe townee!" screamed Jess   
  
By the time they were in the pavillion screaming, The whole town had seen them argue. Miss Patty had heard from the dance studio, Taylor from Doose's Market, Lane from the Kim's Antiques, and Babbette heard from just watering her flowers in her garden. The Stars Hollow gossip circle had begun.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory walked into her house to find her mother and Tristan waiting in the living room.   
  
" An insesitive, city boy punk! That's harsh Ror!" replied her mother   
  
She stood there baffled for a moment and then remembered where she lived.   
  
" Oh God, Miss Patty! It's probablly gotten to Grandma by now!"   
  
The phone rang. B-rrrrrr-ing B-rrrrrr-ing  
  
" Hello. Gilmore residence." answered Rory   
  
" Hello Rory. I heard about you breaking up with that poor boy from the diner! I would say good riddance!" exclaimed Emily Gilmore   
  
" Well, bye grandma! I gotta go!"   
  
The phone clicked before Emily Gilmore could udder anything as such as a word  
  
She walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and nuzzling her face in his neck.   
  
" What did I do?" Tristan was puzzled  
  
" Nothing. Just being a wonderful guy." she whispered in his ear   
  
" Hey! I'm still standing here!" yelled Lorelai   
  
" Sorry Lorelai. She's wallowing, and I'm kind of enjoying it!"   
  
" You enjoy any physical activity thans includes you and a beautiful girl!" said Lorelai copying Tristan's famous smirk that was now playing on her lips as well   
  
" Ouch! That hurts Lorelai." said Tristan   
  
" You deserved it!" she replied   
  
" Hey look who else is still standing here." exclaimed Rory looking up from his shoulder   
  
" Rory." said Tristan seriously   
  
" Yeah. Is something wrong?" asked Rory   
  
" No. I just thought dinner and a movie?" he suggested   
  
" Great, but how 'bout we have dinner and come back for movie night with my mom?"   
  
" It's a date." he said satisfied  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Tell me!! You can e-mail me or give me reviews! Hint: Review are my favorite. So? Why not just move your mouse over to the little, purple button and push it!   
Pwetty Pwease!! LOL Moi 


	7. First date's, old friends, and uninvited...

A/N- The first date! What more could I say? ( In the words of Avril Lavigne)   
  
On with the show......  
  
Rory rushed down the stairs wearing a knee length, jean skirt and a off-the-shoulder, peasant top looking for her straw, thong sandals. Ranting and raving, she was obviosly upset.   
  
" Mom!! Where in the hell are those damn shoes! Mom!" she yelled   
  
" Mini-me, calm down. I borrowed them last week. They're in my closet! Just chill." said Lorelai making an attempt to cool her daughter down who was extremely nervous about her date   
  
" I've been looking for them for like an hour! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" screamed Rory   
  
" I wanted to let you scream for a while. Ror, you've been like this all night! An you better hurry Tristan is supposed to be back," the doorbell rang " Now!"   
  
" I'm not ready yet!" she yelled running back upstairs   
  
Lorelai went to the door. She opened to find a very, handsome Tristan DuGrey standing there . You could smell his Polo cologne 150 feet away. It was slightly...intoxicating.   
  
" Hi Bible boy. She'll be right down. Rory!!" she said with a whimsical smile   
  
" I'm coming!" she yelled from upstairs   
  
" I would watch it if I were you! She has been your average bitch all evening!" warned Lorelai  
  
Rory came down the stairs like Rachel Leigh Cook in she's all that. Minus the tripping part.   
  
" A little heavy on the cologne huh Bible boy?" she said jokingly   
  
" You over did it on the eye liner huh Mary?" he said in comeback   
  
She took his hand and calmly walked to Tristan's Porshe. Lorelai was very surprised that she was so at ease, but then she thought.... They do crazy things to each other!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They sat at the restraunt silent until a familiar person walked to their table.   
  
" Hello. I'm Louise. What can I get you to-" she realized who it was at the table  
  
" Oh My God!!" screamed Louise   
  
" Nice to see you too Louise!" said Tristan sarcastically   
  
" You, Tristan DuGrey with Ror, Ror, uh Rory Gilmore! Not possible."   
  
" All things are possible Louise!" said Rory looking at Tristan   
  
" I knew I saw your silver Porshe outside and then I said to myself; No way. He lives in Boston, but I was wrong. You are here, and with Rory ' I hate Tristan DuGrey's guts' Gilmore! On a date! A freaking date! You are on a date aren't you? What did you do? Give her money? I mean for God's sakes you got plenty of it!" she babbled   
  
" Louise.Chill, and yes. Belive it or not, I Tristan DuGrey am on a date with Rory ' I used to hate Tristan DuGrey's guts' Gilmore!"   
  
" Prove it!" said Louise with a evil grin like the Chesire Cat   
  
" Shall we?" Blue eyes met blue eyes   
  
" We shall." she said   
  
They both looked at Louise. Leaned in and touched lips. Louise's mouth was hanging wide open, as she watched the couple kiss. This was not just any kiss, but a passionate one.   
  
" I'm speachless. Words are not coming here!" exclaimed Louise   
  
" I do have that affect on people, don't I Ror?" Rory rolled her eyes   
  
" Pu-lease!" replied Rory shaking her head   
  
" So you guys are officially dating?" asked Louise   
  
" Yep." Tristan said with a smile  
  
Rory blushed. It shocked her that after all these years she was officially dating Tristan DuGrey. I person she used to despise and she told him that too!   
  
They talked to Louise a while, ate, and drove back to Stars Hollow  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Besides a few smiles and glances the whole ride home was practically silent, but finally Tristan spoke up.   
  
" Watcha thinking." he asked   
  
" About us." replied Rory   
  
" What about us?" he was confused   
  
" Just that it's so..so..ironic!"   
  
" Why?" he asked with a disgusted look   
  
" It's not bad," she began to laugh " it's just that I used to despise you. I never hated you, but I was ticked off at you most of the time. I guess it's because we're so much alike I suppose. You know that old Alanis Morrisette song. That sums up our whole entire relationship!"   
  
" Well, you know Rory, we could break up and you could go right back to Jess if you want!" he tensed up   
  
" No Tristan! I love you. It's just I have never been in a relationship like this before. It's really weird ya know. My mom actually likes you. Your actually friends! Not many people get that pleasure! Also, not many poeple can believe we're together. You know, Mr. King of Chilton prep, player with Rory 'loser, bookworm' Gilmore actually dating and very much in love! Don't you think that that is a little bit ironic?"   
  
He smiled and let out a slight chuckle. He loved the way she thinked. She was so intelligent. Not just smart, but very intelligent. He knew he loved her. Everything about her, but he especially loved her wit and smarts. It couldn't hurt that he thought she was the most beautiful thing that walked the earth either!   
  
" I guess I never thought of it that way before. Damn your smart!"   
  
" It's a gift." she said with a smirk trying to copy him   
  
" Hey that's my line!" he exclaimed   
  
" Calm down Bible boy."   
  
" Two can play that game, Mary!" she laughed and layed her head on is shoulder   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
They walked into the diner to find Lorelai and Luke, yet again, fighting about coffee!   
  
" Luke!!! I promised Rory coffee for movie night! I'll die without it!" whined Lorelai   
  
Tristan leaned in to Rory's ear. " Look at them. They are so much in love it's not even funny! They remind me of another couple." he whispered   
  
" So guys how was your date?" asked Lorelai   
  
" It was great! We saw Louise. She goes to UConn and is getting extra cash on the side by waitressing.So, are we on for the movies?" asked Rory   
  
As soon as you could say oompa-loompa, they were off to spend the evening with Willy Wonka, practically his whole factory of junk food, candy, and let's not forget Coffee!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Rory and Tristan were putting their bags into Tristan's car. They would be leaving to go to Boston in a few minutes.   
  
" Bye guys I am really gonna miss you. I hope you can come back for Summer vacation." said Lorelai wiping tear from her eye.   
  
" Don't worry Lorelai. We'll be back! Soon" replied Tristan   
  
" You take care of my little girl Tristan DuGrey or I am gonna sick Luke on you!" joked Lorelai   
  
" Don't worry. I will." he said with a smirk   
  
Rory walked over and hugged her mother.   
  
" I love you and am gonna miss you mini-me!" sniffed Lorelai   
  
" I love you too! We'll be back soon!" said Rory   
  
They almost got in the car, but out of the corner of Rory's eye she saw a familiar face.  
He ran over to them pushing Tristan   
  
" Get away from my girlfriend!" yelled the flip-flop haired boy sternly   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
OK. I know I am evil for bringing back Dean just when things seemed like it was perfect, but it thickens the plot you know! Bye the way, I haven't forgotten about their deal?   
I hope you liked it? Because I really did! PLZ draw yourself to the little, purple, button once more! LOL MOI 


	8. Fight's, a possible blizzard in Hell, an...

Thanks for the reviews! Keep on sending them! LOL you know who   
  
A/N- Life as we know it in Stars Hollow is a mess. For now!   
  
On with the show.......  
  
Dean woke up from a deep sleep in one of the booths in the diner. His head hurt. He couldn't remember where he was or what had happened.....and then he remembered. He and rich boy got into a fight and he lost, again. He looked over to find Luke wiping the counter of the bar.   
  
" Kid, you must really have a death wish coming back here." said Luke almost laughing to himself   
  
" That accountant is really gonna get it now." exclaimed Dean grabbing his head for the pain  
  
" I think you are the one that really got it." replied Luke   
  
" Where is she?" he asked   
  
" She's unpacking her stuff. You know she said she couldn't leave with you all banged up. She said she felt guilty! You better be glad she's a sympathetic person or you would be waking up in the hospital instead of on that booth!" exclaimed Luke   
  
" We'll see!" he exclaimed trying to walk out the door   
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's your," Dean walked out toward the crap shack " funeral!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Gilmore House.......  
  
He tried to persuade her to stop unpacking, but she just wouldn't.   
  
" Rory please. We need to get home. Clean. Go to class. Not worry about whether bag boy can stand up straight or not!" exclaimed Tristan   
  
" Well thank you for that Psychoanalysis Dr. Froyd!" exclaimed Rory   
  
" I'm serious Ror! Please hear me out. I'm begging you. Let's go home!" he continued to persuade   
  
" I'm not going anywhere til this is settled and I don't feel guilty anymore! So forget your little persuasive arguments Mr. Harvard law!" Rory started to laugh as he tickled her and she pushed him away  
  
" I could think of other ways to persuade you!" he replied with a smirk   
  
Rory rolled her eyes and Lorelai walked in the door   
  
" I'm sure you could Bible boy, but that doesn't mean you're gonna get anywhere with a Gilmore!" exclaimed Lorelai wrapping her arm around her daughter   
  
" That's what you think!" he replied   
  
" Oh really Tris? You just keep on thinking that!" exclaimed Rory   
  
There was a knock at the door. Rory had a feeling   
  
" Tristan get the door!" she yelled   
  
He opened it. A flood of jealousy went all over him. He couldn't help it he was angry.  
  
" Bag boy I could've sworn I told you if you ever-" he stopped Tristan's words  
  
" Save it accountant! I don't want to fight!" yelled Dean   
  
Tristan wanted to get rid of him once in for. He stopped him the first time; he wasn't gonna do it this time!  
  
Flashback-   
  
Paris was ranting " Where is he? He is not gonna mess this up!"   
  
" He'll be here!" said Rory   
  
Tristan walked in the back door of the theatre   
  
" Tristan," yelled Paris " Why aren't you in your Romeo costume?"   
  
" I'm not doing the play." he said grimly   
  
" What? Why not?" Paris was getting impatient. She ran off   
  
Rory looked at him intently. She didn't know if she was mad or if she wanted to kiss him.   
  
" Why?" It was a simple question she thought. He could answer that?   
  
" I broke into Bowman's dad's safe," his heart was breaking " and the police are letting the parents handle it so that means Military school for me...in North Carolina."   
  
She was shocked. she couldn't believe it. Then again she could. At that moment she was feeling vulnerable. Slightly upset. Then she thought wait a minute this is Tristan DuGrey. I don't even like him.   
  
" Are you coming back?"  
  
" Interested Mary?" Tristan smirked   
  
" No. I asked you a simple question. Are you coming back?" she looked at him  
  
" Come on Tristan. We don't have all evening." called his father   
  
" I would kiss you good-bye, but your boyfriends watching," his hand brushed her cheek "take care of yourself Mary."   
  
-end of Flashback   
  
" Scared I'm gonna hospitalize you bag boy!" yelled Tristan   
  
Rory came out on the porch. " Stop it Tristan. Don't hurt him anymore than you already have. We have to go home." maybe that would convince him she thought.   
  
Dean was disgusted. She actually wanted to go home with that guy.   
  
" Dean, I have to go home. I can't stay in Stars Hollow until your face is healed. I have class in Boston. So does Tristan. Can you and Tristan please come to an agreement?" asked Rory   
  
Dean just stared at them. He looked at Rory and then at Tristan and replied calmly " When Hell freezes over!" he stomped off the porch and headed home.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked into their house and sat bags down in the living room. Rory pushed the answering machine button.   
  
" Hello, you've reached Tristan DuGrey-" she chimed in " and Rory Gilmore." " We aren't home right now so-" Rory began to sing in the tune of the oompa-loompa " Leave a message after the beep!" BEEP   
  
" Hey Guys. It's Lane. When you get home call me! We'll catch up about Stars Hollow. Buh-Bye!"   
  
" Hey Tristan. It's mom. I just wanted to say hi. I know I don't call much, but I figured this was as good a time as any. When you get home from your trip. Call me! Bye hunny. Tell Rory I said hello."   
  
" Hey Mini-me and Bible boy. When you get back home this afternoon call! Bye! Guess who?"   
  
" I guess I will call Mom now. Tell her that we're alright." said Rory looking for the phone   
  
" If you would put the phone back on the charger you wouldn't have to look for it!" exclaimed Tristan   
  
" I found it!" she yelled picking up the phone from under a throw pillow  
  
Tristan just smiled. He loved her so much and nobody on the face was gonna mess their relationship up.   
  
" Coffee and movie night?" he suggested   
  
" Perfect." she kissed him softly   
  
" Nice." he complemented   
  
" There's more were that came from if you let me call my mother!" Rory gave him a sly grin   
  
" Fine. Call you're mother." he said giving up   
  
Rory dialed the number.It rang a few times.   
  
" Hello? Gilmore residence." answered Lorelai   
  
" Hey mom. We got your message. Just wanted to tell you we got home safely." replied Rory   
  
" That's good. I'm going to Luke's. I'll call you later. Bye." said Lorelai   
  
" Bye Mom." CLICK   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
" I want an oompa-loompa now!!" whined Rory mimicking Baruka from Willy Wonka   
  
" Rory, darling, can we stop quoting the movie! We've seen it so many times you have got me quoting Willy Wonka!" exclaimed Tristan   
  
" You know you love this movie, and I won't stop singing until you do!" she began singing " Oompa-oompa oompa di-doo I got another question for you!"   
  
Tristan surrendered " Alright, alright. I love Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and I love oompa-loompa's!" he said softly almost unaudible   
  
" Say it!" she begged   
  
" I love Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and the oompa-loompa's" he yelled   
  
" That's better."   
  
By this time they had reached the part where the girl turns into a blueberry.   
  
" Violet, you're turning violet Violet!" mimicked Rory   
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. She loved that movie so much. He couldn't help, but laugh.   
  
" What is so funny?" she asked   
  
" You being able to quote the weirdest movie of all time!" he exclaimed almost rolling in the floor laughing   
" Hey their isn't anything wrong with Willy Wonka! It's the greatest movie of all time! Would you like me to call mom and get her in to this little quarell?" she asked as his eyes got wider   
  
" No. By the way, I have a job interview tomorrow." he added   
  
" Really? Where?" she asked   
  
" At a law firm down town. I gonna be an intern while going through law school."   
  
" Well at least you're gonna have time for a job! Med. school is gonna be killer!"   
  
" It's your funeral!" he exclaimed getting closer touching nose to nose with her  
  
" I expect you to be first in line at the casket!" she kissed him  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? I realize that was just a filler chapter to get them back in Boston. Also, if you think Dean's gone, he's not! Remember, when Hell freezes over? Anywho, I hoped you like it! Let's not forget about everyone's new best buddy Fraiser (the review button)! I hope you have gotten soooo close to him you just wanna push it! Come on Fraiser wants you to come out and play! LOL MOI 


	9. A Doctor's orders

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Ever since the new semester started at school, it has been very hectic, and well I have too busy to write anything. So, I would believe this is chapter 9. If need be, you can go back and reread it. This begins the next saga in the lives of Loral Leigh ( Roy) ( Mary) Glimmer II and Triton Janna ( Tries) (Bible Boy) Degree once more!   
  
On with the show.......  
  
Tristan was alone once more. Well, he wasn't actually alone; He did have is laptop, briefcase, and piles of paperwork. Being a lawyer wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially when your dating a doctor who works ALL the time.They never got to see each other. He did get to progress his friendship with Lorelai though.   
  
RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG-RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG  
  
" Hello Lorelai." answered Tristan   
  
" Bible boy? How did you know it was me?" she asked a little confused   
  
" I am Tristan the Great. I know all, tell all, and see all. Didn't you know that already?"   
  
" You have been spending way too much time with my daughter and have had way too much coffee!" she replied   
  
" Lorelai you said and I quote, ' One can never have too much coffee. It gives you an adrenaline rush.'" he caricatured  
  
" True, but what I meant to say was a Gilmore can never have too much coffee!"   
  
" But even DuGrey's need too much coffee every once in a while."   
  
" Exactly." she exclaimed   
  
" Lorelai, you realize you just contradicted yourself." explained Tristan   
  
" Hey! It's tough being me. Anyway, where is my darling daughter?" she asked   
  
" Work." he grunted   
  
" Not again, and do you realize you just sounded a whole lot like Luke!"   
  
" Funny, and yes again. She's always at work until about 1 or 2 in the morning."   
  
" I knew her Grandparents' were wrong for paying her way through med. school," she exclaimed " so how's the firm?"   
  
" Oh good. I won the Bradford case!"   
  
" Great. What case you working on now?"   
" None now. I have got all paperwork to do, unfortunately."   
  
" Sorry babe."   
  
As soon as she said that Rory walked in with her hair in a high ponytail with small frizzy tendrils curling around her face, bags under her eyes, and wrinkled scrubs. She had obviously had a rough night.   
  
" Hey I think I here Rory," he said excited " Mary?"   
  
" Yeah it's me." she said walking into their living room   
  
" You look like hell." he exclaimed   
  
" Thanks. Who's on the phone."   
  
" A deranged thing I like to call your mother."   
  
" I heard that!" yelled Lorelai from the other side of the receiver   
  
" Let me talk to her. I need some serious wallowing time!"   
  
" Fine. I have some work to do."   
  
" Hey Kiddo," said Lorelai " how was your day?"   
  
" Like hell!"   
  
" Sorry. Why?"   
  
" Which part? The part where I saw 205 patients today give or take a few or the part where Dean came to the hospital today begging for my forgiveness!"   
  
" What?! Go back. Dean? Stars Hollow Dean? Your first boyfriend, love, and kiss Dean? Doose's Market Dean?"   
  
" Yes that Dean!"   
  
" Why?"   
  
" Apparently, to claim his 'undying love' for me and to get back at, now let me tell you how he put this, the 'pretty, rich boy snob'!"   
  
" Meaning Tristan."   
  
" Yeah. And you know what he said? He said the next time he saw him. He was going to give him a 'shiner' and pull every hair out of his 'pretty boy' head. He said that when he told Tris when hell freezes over that he 'meant it' or something or other."   
  
Lorelai couldn't help it. She was rolling in the floor giggling. She had had to much caffeine that day, and it wasn't helping her!  
  
" He actually said that!" said Lorelai in the middle of her laughing fit   
  
" Yes, and mother it's not funny!"   
  
" Yes," she couldn't even get a straight sentence through " it is!"   
  
" MOM! I am supposed to be wallowing not listening to you laugh at my problems!"   
  
" OK. Fine."   
  
" And he said he was coming to our house. That he 'knew' where I lived! It was very I know what you did last summer-ish!"   
  
" Sounds like it! You know who else he sounds like?"   
  
" Who?"   
  
" Paul Sobricki."   
  
" Who?"   
  
" ER. Keep up."   
  
" Oh.Gotcha, but still who's Paul Sobricki?"   
  
" The schitzo that stabbed Carter and Lucy in season 6!"   
  
" Oh. Now I really do gotcha."   
  
" And if this was ER you could be Abby and Tristan could be Carter! Ooh, and your a doctor! It's perfect!"  
  
" Tristan is so much hotter than Noah Wyle."   
  
" Who?"   
  
" Carter. Keep up."   
  
" Oh, and no he's not. Carter is so much hotter. Remember mini-me: lawyers are half as smart as doctors and twice as sneaky!"   
  
" Yes he is, you got that from something Frank said on ER, Noah Wyle is not a doctor he's an actor, and you just called me smarter than Tris."   
  
" Carter is way hotter than Tristan. Yes, I did get it from ER, He is in my world 'cause he does mouth to mouth resuscitation on me all the time, and It's in the Gilmore genes."   
  
" Wow. You just said all that in one breath, and what about mouth to mouth resuscitation?"   
  
" Like I said I have my own little world, and it's tough being me! Well, I gotta go. You know coffee. I call you in an hour and a half?"   
  
" It won't take you that long to get coffee!"   
  
" Yes it will. My coffee supplier won't give it to me without an argument! You should know that by now. We have been getting coffee from Luke's for how long now forever!"   
  
" Mom, sarcasm isn't one of your strong suits"   
  
" Just to let you know I just stuck my tongue out at you!" she said talking like a baby   
  
" Mom you are so immature."   
  
" I pride myself in it. Good luck with the Dean thing, and I will talk to ya later."   
  
" Bye mom."   
  
CLICK   
  
As soon as she threw the phone down. It rang again   
  
" Mom. I thought you said you had to get coffee." exclaimed Rory thinking it was her mother   
  
" Rory?" said the flip-flop haired boy   
  
" Dean? How did you get this number?"   
  
" I have my ways."   
  
" Well don't use them. I am a doctor Dean. I have a life. I don't need you hanging around here. I am tired and I wanna go to sleep. Good-bye."   
  
" But Rory-"   
  
The sound of the beep on the other side of the line stopped him   
  
" I can't believe her. She's gonna really regret that!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
So? I really like the idea as Dean 'thinking' he's gonna get revenge. I promise I am gonna get to the proposal. Oops, did I just say proposal? You'll have to read and find out! I promise I won't leave you hanging there for months like before. I will probablly update 2-nite? So look for it. Reviews would be nice. PLZ? Pwetty Pwease? I really can't say the purple button anymore b/c it's just a gray go button now. So, 'GO' get it fiddo! Ha-ha-ha.   
LOL- Moi ( AKA the loser who left you hanging for 3 months w/o so much as a authors note as to why I haven't updated.) PLZ forgive me. 


	10. Thanksgiving in more ways than one!

A/N- Hey Guys! Thanes a bunch for all of your positive reviews and comments. I love them all. This chapter is where Dean gets a little crazy! I know. I realize the whole R/T thing that the story is based on will come to play. I promise. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!! LOL- Moi   
  
On with the show.....  
  
A small, petite woman sat at a desk typing away at a computer keyboard. She looked as though she was quite busy. A tall figure then appeared before her.   
  
" Is this Tristan DuGrey's office?" asked the man   
  
" Yes, but Mr. DuGrey is in a meeting right now. Just take a seat and he'll be with you shortly." said the woman who was Tristan's secretary   
  
" It's important."   
  
" I'm sure it is, but that meeting in there is probably a little bit more important than you suing your ex-employer!" she said sarcastically   
  
" I'm not suing anyone." he replied   
  
" Then why would you need a lawyer? This is a lawyer's office you know. Or did you get turned around on your way to the Texaco station."   
  
" No, and I don't need sarcasm from some two-bit secretary who types for a living."   
  
" Oh, and what do you do. Change the Oil from Mr. DuGrey's Mercedes."   
  
" No. I'm a chef. I cook at one of the best restaurants in town." ( Yes, I know. Dean a chef, but I had to make him look stupid. Ha-Ha. You should know by now that I don't like Dean very much.)   
  
" Which one? The McDonald's around the corner?"   
  
" Funny. What time does the meeting get over?"   
  
" If they're running on schedule in about 5 minutes."   
  
" Good. I'll wait."   
  
" OK, but why might I ask do you need to see him?"   
  
" To help him meet his maker!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Mr. Peterson, we just want to keep you over night just to make sure. Shelley is going to admit you and get you a bed." explained Rory   
  
" Thank you Dr. Gilmore. We really appreciate everything you've done." said Mrs. Peterson   
  
" Just doing my job," her beeper went off " I'm sorry. I have to go now. Shelley will take care of you. I will come back sometime this evening and check-up on you, OK?"   
  
" That's fine. Have a good night."   
  
" You too."   
  
Rory walked out to the admit desk. The nurses, a few doctors, and desk clerks were talking.   
  
" Hey Doc Gilmore," replied Ryan the desk clerk " Tristan has called you like 8 times. He's says it's an emergency!"   
  
" Thanks Ryan. Where's he at?"   
  
" At the office. He said come down."   
  
" Can someone cover my shift?"   
  
" I got it for you Ror." said Anderson a fellow ER doctor, colleague, and friend   
  
" Thanks Andy. I owe you."   
  
" You sure will come my next double shift!"   
  
" Some friend you are. Bye guys."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Bag Boy for the last time, What are you doing here?" yelled Tristan   
  
" I came to get my girlfriend."   
  
" Girlfriend? If your referring to Rory, your out of luck because I believe we went over this already did we not?"   
  
" You cocky son of a-"   
  
" We don't wanna use hurtful words now would we bagboy!" he said sarcastically   
  
" Just don't go near Rory, accountant!"   
  
" I'm a lawyer you idiot, and I think that might be a little hard considering I live with her. Have for sometime now."   
  
As soon as Tristan spat out those words, Rory busted in still clad in scrubs and her stark, white, lab coat. Rory raised her eyebrows at Tristan.   
  
" Don't ask me?" he mouthed behind Dean's back   
  
" Dean, what are you doing here?"   
  
" Coming to protect you, Rory!" he exclaimed   
  
" Aren't you being a little melodramatic Dean?" asked Rory rolling her eyes   
  
" I haven't got time for this! Rory, your busy. I'm busy. We need to get on with our lives! Can we please do this some other time?" exclaimed Tristan   
  
" Shut-up Triscuit! Who asked you?" yelled Dean   
  
" Listen, Dean. I have to get back to the hospital. I have a patient that's under my care who needs some tests run, and I have another doctor who's seeing my patients!   
  
I can't do this right now! Please leave me alone! I just can't be stalked anymore. We're adults not stupid teenagers anymore! You run your own restaurant Dean! You're a successful entrepreneur! Be happy and go on with your life and stop trying to get into mine!"   
  
" I never knew you felt like that Rory!" he said shamefully  
  
" Yeah, I do. You were an irreplaceable part of my life Dean, but that part of my life is over. I don't intend to go back."   
  
" Bye Rory," he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek and headed for the door of his office " have a nice life."   
  
When Tristan realized Dean was out of the building and in the elevator, he eyed Rory with a 100-watt lightbulb smile. " Thank you Jesus!" he finally said   
  
" I'm ashamed DuGrey. I thought you had changed after all these years?"   
  
" Well, you thought wrong. I am still the egomaniac I have always been. I have just been hiding it for a while."   
  
" That's too bad, and I thought we were gonna get married!"   
  
" Maybe in a few years. We have to live up to our deal. I want my hundred bucks!"  
  
" I haven't thought about that in years!" she exclaimed   
  
" Well, I think about it everyday."   
  
" You get brownie points for that! By the way, are you going to be able to get off for Thanksgiving?"   
  
" Are you?   
  
" Yeah, so Thanksgiving in StarsHollow?"   
  
" I'm looking forward to Luke's Thanksgiving special: Turkey Sandwich, cranberry dressing, and cinnamon sticks in the coffee."   
  
" Hey! My mom's not that cruel. We'll be eating Thanksgiving at Sookie and Jackson's. My mom or Luke won't even touch the oven. Sookie will do the cooking! It's a Gilmore tradition, but what sucks is we have to go meet with the dilletantes that evening for the Hartford Country Club Annual Thanksgiving Day Ball. Formal attire of course."  
  
" Ahh, Yes, the Thanksgiving Day Ball. I remember it well. Do you remember the year I went with Summer?"   
  
" Do I ever! I was so jealous. You know I hated her. Not for her brains or good looks either!"   
  
" Jealous, huh?" he smirked   
  
" And the ego inflates!"   
  
FlashBack.........  
  
" Rory why don't you go mingle," suggested Emily Gilmore " This is a very important party!"   
  
" If I wanted to know all about the lifestyles of Hartford's rich and famous Grandma, I would have asked Robin Leach!" snapped a very bored and irritated 16-year old Rory Gilmore  
  
" Rory, I'm serious. All your friends from Chilton are here!"   
  
" Their not my friends. Plus, do I even look like I am having any fun!"   
  
" Go. Mingle and look like your having a good time!" retorted Emily   
  
" Fine."   
  
Rory walked to the punch bowl while watching all the snobby, rich Chiltonites. She could just hear them now. 'What on earth is Rory Gilmore doing at the club's Thanksgiving Ball? She doesn't have the money to be here!' she thought to herself.   
  
" Why what do we have here? On your way back from Bethlehem Mary?"   
  
" On your way back from Barbie's oops I mean Summer's dream house Tristan?"   
  
" Harsh words from such a cute mouth."   
  
" Smart words from such a large ego. Didn't think you could complement someone else besides yourself?"   
  
" Some things about me might surprise you! If you no what I mean!" he said seductively   
  
" Is that all you ever think about Bible Boy?"   
  
" No, I mostly think about you."   
  
" I'm touched, DuGrey."   
  
" Only in your dreams."   
  
" Why Rory," exclaimed Summer linking arms with Tristan " trying to hit on my date are we?"   
  
" No, Summer I believe it was the other way around."   
  
" See you around Mary." he said walking away, but before he left winking at her " Later" he mouthed   
  
" Have Fun." she mouthed back   
  
........End of Flashback  
  
" See Mary, I wasn't such an arrogent weasel."   
  
" No, you were the Spawn of Satan."   
  
" I'm wounded." he said touching his heart   
  
" Would you like me to call upon Leo to heal you?"   
  
" You and Lorelai watch way too much TV." he replied rolling his eyes   
  
" So you've seen Charmed?"   
  
" Alyssa Milanno's hot!" he smirked   
  
" Figures! Well, I gotta get back to the hospital. I'll see you tonight at home. I might be late. You want me to pick up some take-out after work?"   
  
" Sure. I'll see you later." he leaned down and kissed her lips softly   
  
" Bye," she went towards the door but stopped " oh Tris?"   
  
" Yeah?" he said   
  
She leaned up and gave him a passionette kiss hard on the mouth. His secretary walked n to find them making out in his office.   
  
" Uh, Mr. DuGrey, Mr.smith calle-" she stopped speaking and slowly went back to her desk shutting the door   
  
" Wow! What was that?" he said rubbing his lips   
  
" A thank you for changing."   
  
" You're welcome. I would do anything for you. You know that."  
  
" Yeah. I'll see you later, Devil Boy."   
  
" Devil Boy?"   
  
" New nickname. My mom."   
  
" Ah. Bye Mary."   
  
" See ya. I love you." she finished   
  
" I love you too."   
After she left, Tristan pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket.   
  
" Someday Rory Gilmore. Someday."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? I hoped you like this chapter as much as the others. I kinda like this chapter despite that it was just a filler to get crazy Dean out of the picture. Now we can get back to the 'deal of things' so to speak. If you didn't know, Rory and Tristan are 27 years old. Only 3 years left till Rory's big 30th and Tristan proposal! Stay Tuned and keep the reviews coming! A big thanx to all those that reviewed last chapter! LOL- moi 


End file.
